Sekirei: Wings & Wagtails
by Black Knight 1210
Summary: Sahashi Minato, a successful doctor with his own practice and a part-time professor at the University of Tokyo/Shinto University is soon involved in a mysterious game that turns out to be a battle royal after meeting a beautiful, yet mysterious woman.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sekirei: Wings & Wagtails_**

**Summary:** Sahashi Minato, a successful doctor with his own practice and a part-time professor at the University of Tokyo/Shinto University is soon involved in a mysterious game that turns out to be a battle royal after meeting a beautiful, yet mysterious woman.

* * *

**Plot: **Sahashi Minato; a former sergeant of the Japanese Military, is now a successful doctor with his own practice and a part-time professor at the University of Tokyo / Shinto University. After turning down a very luxurious and lavish job offer from MBI Minato is walking back to his car to return home, when he encounters a very beautiful, yet mysterious lavender haired woman. Who seems to be clothed only in a lab coat and her underwear. Minato immediately takes her back to his home to see if she is alright and as well examine her for any injuries or illnesses. After taking her home he is soon involved in a battle royal known as the Sekirei Plan.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei. I only own the plot of this story._**

* * *

**Chapter: I**

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Teito Tower, MBI Headquarters**

Currently an average looking man in his twenties was exiting the headquarters of the large and successful business conglomerate known as Mid Bio Informatics or MBI for short. The man had raven black hair and gray eyes. He was dressed in what could be described as professional attire. The attire consisted of a white dress shirt, black tie, black slacks, and a pair of black shoes, along with a black suit jacket. The raven haired man was none other than Doctor Sahashi Minato.

As Minato was walking back towards his car he was thinking back to what had occurred a little while ago.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**MBI Chairman Office**

_Minato was currently sitting on a very comfortable chair in the lavishly decorated office of the chairman of MBI; Hiroto Minaka as he listened to the offer he was being given. Hiroto Minaka; the chairman or CEO of MBI was a strangely dressed man in all white, from his expensive white suit and tie to his high priced white shoes. Heck! Even his hair was white. The eccentric CEO of MBI also sported a high collared white cape and a pair of glasses._

_"Now my dear Sahashi-kun, you will receive a very large and well equipped office of your own as well as a fully staffed team to assist you. Not to mention a plentiful paycheck, if you accept my offer" Minaka said cheerfully as he intertwined his hands together laying his elbows on his desk and his chin on his hands._

_"Well Hiroto-san, while your offer is great and very generous. I am very much content with my practice here. And even if I do accept you have yet to mention or even hint what I would be doing here for you as I am a medical doctor and not a scientist" Minato responded politely._

_"Ah! But my dear Sahashi-kun, wouldn't it be more interesting to find out first hand than be simply told and ruin the surprise?" Minaka questioned as a gleam appeared on his glasses._

_"Well as interesting as that sounds, I would much prefer to know so I can prepare and there for perform my duties better" Minato refuted._

_"Hmm… You seem to have a point" Minaka said looking at Minato._

_"Very well. You will mostly be looking after and examining various subjects to see if they are perfectly healthily and fit. Your patients will be volunteer test subjects from our projects in new medicines, though you will have to examine others as well". Minaka said, the last sentence causing Minato's curiosity to rise._

_"What do you mean by others?" Minato asked._

_"Scientists, staff, assistants, etc., etc." Minaka responded, though the last part seemed a bit suspicious._

_Minato pondered on what Minaka said as well as his offer for a moment._

_"_Hmm… Well this is a very good, if not great offer. My own office, full staff, access to the latest medical technologies, and as well as a large sum as payment. Not to mention an all expense paid MBI card for anything I would require for my work_"._

_As great as the offer sounded, Minato was very content with his practice and did not wished to give it up for the job offer. There for he answered politely "I decline Hiroto-san. Although it is a good, if not great offer I do not wish to give up my practice as I am very content with it"._

_"What if I also allow you to continue your practice and upgrade it with the latest technologies in medicine as well as paid for any, if not all expenses you will have? I'll even have your practice upgraded to be almost like a hospital." Minaka added to the offer._

_"Again no thanks. I am sorry, but I would prefer not to accept" Minato declined the offer again._

_"Very well, if that is your decision"._

_"It is. Sayōnara"._

_"Sayōnara"._

**_Flashback_**

* * *

"_Hmm… Perhaps I should of taken his offer… it was a really good offer, but then again I am really content with my practice_" Minato thought as he continued walking.

As Minato continued walking towards his car he started looking around himself and thinking about his life. A few of the items he was thinking of was his mother and sister and his job or technically jobs. While Minato was indeed a doctor with his own practice, he also worked at his alma mater; the University of Tokyo as a part-time history professor. Now one would ask why one who _is_ a _medical_ doctor would be teaching history instead of medicine, the reason would be simple: Minato has a Ph.D. in history. Speaking of his sister and his alma mater or at least colleges and universities.

"_Yukari is to start college soon. I wonder where she will attend. It would be great if she attended my alma mater, but then again if she takes one of my classes and being who she is she might try to get answers or at the very least shortcuts to everything I give her_" Minato thought. Thinking of his younger sister's antics another thought came across his mind. "_Hmm… now that I think about it Yukari might even jump on top of me in classes just to get a rise out of me_".

Minato was broken out of his thoughts when all of a sudden he hear a noise come from the alley he was about to pass. Stopping Minato turned his head to see what had caused the loud noise, when all of a sudden to his surprise he was knocked off his feet. The only thing he caught of what or who had knocked him down was a glimpse of lavender.

* * *

**Several Minutes Earlier**

A beautiful lavender haired woman, who looked around Minato's age, had just landed in the dark and dirty alleyway in a crouching position after jumping from a window in MBI headquarters. She was dress in a pair of plain white panties and a lab coat that was draped over her shoulders and was also unbuttoned, revealing her stomach and navel as well as her long shapely legs. The lavender haired woman quickly got up, but as she did she accidently bumped into some trashcans near her knocking them over. Startling her she quickly glanced around to see if anyone was around her or in the alley, seeing no one the lavender haired woman quickly proceeded to rush out of the alley, but failed to notice a raven haired man walking passed.

* * *

Recovering slightly from being knocked down Minato lifted his head up, which was still spinning slightly from hitting the ground to see what had hit him, he certainly did not expect to see two brown orbs staring back in to his gray ones.

"_What the?_" Minato thought confused as he continued to stare into the brown eyes that were staring into his as well.

Finally recovering fully Minato backed his head slightly to see the body of the owner of the eyes who was looking into. As Minato reeled his head back he got a look of who had knocked him down. It or technically she was a beautiful lavender haired woman. Immediately realizing that they were still on the ground, Minato quickly got up while assisting the lavender haired woman up as well.

"Are you alright Miss?" Minato asked with his eyes closed rubbing the back of his hair nervously while facing the lavender haired beauty.

"I'm fine" the lavender haired woman answered with a shiver due to her state of dress.

Confused as to the shiver from the woman in front of him, Minato opened his eyes. He soon realized that the lavender haired beauty in front of him was dressed in nothing but a pair of plain white panties and a lab coat that was draped over her shoulders, which revealed quite a bit for Minato to get an eyeful. He immediately turned scarlet. Although used to seeing people of the opposite sex in a state of undress or even naked at times, Minato didn't really see women practically naked outside of his workplace, and even then in his place of work he rarely saw them half-naked as well.

Immediately snapping out of his thoughts and ogling, Minato quickly took off his jacket and draped it over her.

"Thank you" the lavender haired beauty said slightly surprised by Minato kindness.

Minato gave a kind smiled as he gave a response "You're welcome".

A light blush colored her cheeks, whether from her state of dress or Minato's smile was to be determined. "_Such kindness_".

"Anyway… Are you sure you're alright Miss?" Minato question as it wasn't everyday you get run over by a half-naked woman in a lab coat. "_Forget that! That's stuff only happens in anime or manga_" Minato mentally yelled.

"I'm fine, but shouldn't I be asking you instead?" the woman asked.

Minato raised an eyebrow in confusion "Why's that?"

"I did run you over" she responded.

"Oh, no it's my fault. If I was looking where I was going I would have never ran into you. I'm at fault, not you Miss" Minato said with a kind smile.

Her cheeks were once again colored as her body began to slight heat up. "_He's being very kind and caring, and is even taking the blame even though I'm at fault as well. My heart is beating faster and my body is becoming warmer. Could he be… my destined one?_" She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by Minato.

"Hey Miss. Are you sure alright? Your face seems to be a little red." Minato asked before a thought came through his mind. "Did you catch a cold? This must be my fault."

Believing the woman to have gotten sick because of him Minato took her hand and said "Let's get you back to my home so you can get warmed up and I can also check to see if you had caught something. My car's just across the street." With that Minato began to pull the lavender haired woman across the street. She soon began to follow, her face still flushed and her body heat with her heart rate rising.

"_He's being so kind to me, even though I'm a stranger. Why?"_ the woman thought. "_He must be my destined one_".

The two after crossing the street, which fortunately for Minato were both empty soon came across a black sedan. The sedan seem to be a luxury car; a black BMW 7 series to be precise. After opening the door for the lavender haired woman and then closing it, Minato got into the drivers' seat and started the car before beginning to drive back to his home in northern Tokyo. As he was driving curiosity rose in Minato, as he wondered of the name of the lavender beauty ridding in his car with him.

"By the way I never got your name. I'm Sahashi Minato. What's yours?" Minato asked while keeping an eye on the road.

"_Sahashi? Could he be related to her? He couldn't be. He's no way like her, he's too kind_".

"Sekirei #01 Miya" the woman now identified as Miya answered.

"Sekirei?" Minato asked confused.

Before Miya could respond the two soon arrived at Minato's home. After turning off the regular asphalt road and onto a gravel one, passing a mailbox that had Sahashi on it, the two drove past several cherry blossom or sakura trees, before reaching the secluded house. The house seems to have been designed to have a similar appearance of a traditional Japanese home, but with a few western designs. The house looked to be a two, possibly a three story and was beautifully designed with a sakura tree larger than the others that had been passed right in the middle of the yard with the addition of several beautiful patches of flowers of different color and size.

"Wow, it's… amazing" Miya commented looking at the house and front yard.

Minato chuckled at Miya's reaction as he closed his car doors and locked the car, having had the same reaction when upon seeing the property for the first time himself when shopping for a home.

"It is isn't it?" Minato asked.

"It is." Miya replied still amazed.

"Well, let's get inside before it rains." Minato said remembering a weather forecast he had seen in the morning that had stated a high chance of rain in the area, if not a storm.

Miya soon followed Minato after he unlocked his front door and proceeded to walk inside. After closing the door and taking off his shoes Minato told Miya she was welcomed to have a look around before heading upstairs to retrieve a few things.

After Minato had left, Miya began to explore the main floor and was even more amazed as it seems the house was even larger inside than the outside, if that was possible. To the right was a slightly smaller than average sitting room, in front of her was the staircase that Minato had taken to go to the next floor, to the left was the living room where the television was as well as a few bookcases, across from the living room was the kitchen, and next to the kitchen was the dining room.

Looking out of the window in the dining room, Miya saw the backyard which was quite large. It had a fairly large patio, several sakura trees, and a pond with water flowing into it from a mini-waterfall. There were also two buildings in the backyard with a nicely constructed path to them. The first was a small building in the center of the yard; it was a gazebo, the second was a much larger building to the left, though not as large as the house, but was quite large. The building seemed to be an onsen if she remembered correctly an onsen was an outdoor hot springs or spa, used for bathing or relaxation.

Miya turned area when she heard footsteps and saw that Minato had returned with a small black bag and some clothes.

"This was the best I could find on short notice." Minato said as he held up the clothes. The clothes seem to be a white long-sleeved button-up blouse and a pair of black jeans. "I hope you don't mind, they belong to my sister and are the only clothes I have for a woman here." Minato stated truthfully, as they were since they were forgotten by his sister from her last visit.

"It's fine." Miya said.

"Alright, but first let's get you checked out so we can see if you're sick or not." Minato said as he set the clothes for Miya on a seat by the dining room and then proceeded to open his black bag to take out a thermometer.

"Alright open wide." Minato said.

Miya obeyed and opened her mouth so Minato could place the medical instrument in. After doing so Minato then proceeded to place one of his hands on her forehead to check her temperature as well, just in case. Miya looked at Minato her face flushing due to the close proximity of his, who was busy checking her temperature to notice. Her heart rate also increased and her body heat seemed to also rise as well.

"Hmm… you don't seem to have a fever, but you are warm." Minato stated before pulling out the thermometer. "And your temperature is…" Minato took a look at his thermometer before saying "Nothing is out of the ordinarily, but I would recommend you have a good rest and something to eat, before I check in the morning. Just in case. I'll be glad to lend you a room and some pajamas" Minato said causing her heart to beat faster and her body to heat even more, before turning around to put the thermometer back in his bag. "_Such kindness_" Miya thought.

"_My body feels so warm and my heart… it's beating so fast_" Miya thought before looking at Minato, who still had his back turned around. "_He really is my destined one_".

Deciding then and there Miya spoke "Minato".

"Yes?" Minato asked as he turned around, only to become surprised as Miya pulled him into a kiss. During the kiss Miya lightly bites down on Minato's bottom lip, drawing some blood and then pushes her bottom lip to Minato's teeth for the same. As instincts take over the kiss Miya deepens the kiss and Minato soon follows, their tongues intertwine as they swap saliva and blood. During the kiss, Minato notices a bright light, but due to his view being blocked by Miya and is unable to see all of it, but it doesn't seem to matter as he gives into the pleasure of the kiss. As they slowly part, Minato catches a glimpse of several bright lavender wings protruding from Miya's back.

"My Ashikabi, now and forever. May I be the light that guides him down the path he chooses" Miya said reciting her Norito.

Minato, who is somewhat slightly dazed, was a bit confused at what has happened, decided to sort and complete several things first before receiving answers.

"Well, I have no idea what an Ashikabi is or what just happen, but why don't you get changed first while I get diner ready, then we can discuss just happened, while we eat" Minato suggested.

* * *

**Teito Tower, MBI Headquarters**

Meanwhile in the headquarters of MBI at Teito Tower, alarms were going off, employees were rushing about, and researchers were trying to process the data that was coming in. The reason was due to an alert of a winging that had taken everyone by storm all, but one.

A slender grey haired woman with grey eyes, dressed in a black tank top, black trousers, and a white lab coat was slowly walking pass everyone and everything. Ignoring everything that was happening and passing several frantic employees, the woman made her way to the stairs and proceeded to follow them up to where they lead.

Arriving to the roof of MBI tower, the woman's gaze came across the back of the chairman of MBI who was standing close to the edge in a pose that resembles the king of the world one. Slowly walking up to the chairman, she readied her fist…

**BAM!**

"You asshole!" she yelled at the CEO of MBI, who was currently dangling from the edge, only his hand kept him from falling.

"Takami-kun Help!" Minaka yelled as he tried to get back up.

"Why should? You told me you'd keep him out of your plan" Takami retorted.

"Because you love me?" Minaka responded.

"You're a bastard" Takami said as she grumbled, while pulling Minaka back up.

"But aren't you glad that our son is now put of a plan of the gods? It must be fate!" Minaka exclaimed laughing manically.

**BAM!**

Minaka ended face first on the ground after being punched by Takami. "He's not your son and you're not his father!" Takami yelled.

"I'm getting the feeling that you're mad at me" Minaka said after he had gotten up.

"No really? What made you think that?" Takami replied sarcastically as she began to walk away angrily.

When Takami had gone out of his view, Minaka turned around to face the city of Tokyo. "Rise Minato! Rise! With #01, see if you can win this game of the gods and rise to the top! HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**My first story on Fanfiction. Criticism, advice, and corrections if helpful are welcomed.**

**Also as a precaution, I won't be able to update that often due my schedule, there for please keep that in mind if you are anxious for an update.**

**Side Note: I've been having trouble deciding on the last Sekirei for Minato. I've settled on one of these three Sekirei:**

**#10 - Uzume**

**#43 - Yomi**

**#104 – Haihane**

**But I can't really decide, if you can pick one of the three above when you review that would be helpful, or if you have a better suggestion write it under your choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei. I only own the plot of this story and perhaps an OC or two._**

* * *

**Chapter: II**

* * *

**_Previous on Sekirei: Wings & Wagtails:_**

**Tokyo, Japan**

_As they slowly part, Minato catches a glimpse of several bright lavender wings protruding from Miya's back._

_"My Ashikabi, now and forever. May I be the light that guides him down the path he chooses" Miya said reciting her Norito._

**Teito Tower, MBI Headquarters**

_"Rise Minato! Rise! With #01, see if you can win this game of the gods and rise to the top! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

**Wham!**

Minaka's head was once again smacked into the cold hard floor, but this time instead of Takami's fist, it was an object, no weapon dreaded by many and feared by more. The weapon… was… an…_Attendance Book_!

"Can it, you baka!" Takami yelled from the staircase, not caring about the large bump protruding from her boss' head or the fact that the weapon she had used was sizzling and that it also had smoke rising from it.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Fufufu… it seems #01 has been winged. I can't wait to meet her Ashikabi and see how much stronger she's gotten. Fufufu" a woman with light grey hair tied into a ponytail said as she laughed, while sharpening her sword, ignoring the flashing screens and frantic workers around her.

* * *

"Miya-tan's been winged!" a red haired woman with glasses exclaimed in surprise as she looked at the screen of her computer. "I don't believe it!"

* * *

"Hmm… I feel a disturbance in the force" a busty violet haired woman said, while looking out onto the distance outskirts of Tokyo.

"What the heck are you talking about?" the silver haired man in black standing next to her asked.

"What? I saw it in a movie and I thought I should use it" the woman replied nonchalantly, before taking a sip out of the saké bottle she had.

The man sweatdroped at the woman's antics. "And that coincides how?" the man asked.

"I have no idea!" the woman exclaimed cheerfully before gulping down some more saké.

The silver haired man face faulted at that before getting up and saying "I thought we were talking about #01 getting winged!"

"Oh, yeah… that's works too!" the woman responded cheerfully before going back to her saké.

The man face palmed.

* * *

**Sahashi Minato's Home**

Currently we find Minato in a large room, located on the second floor of his home. The room was his private study or office, whichever one would prefer to call it. It contained a large wooden desk in the center that faced the doors leading towards a balcony, to the left of the desk bookcases lined the walls, all of them filled with books, from old and new to novels and encyclopedias, there were even several that were written in different languages other than Japanese; from Chinese and Italian to French and English. To the right were several more bookcases and several filing cabinets, which were likely, filled with files on Minato's patients or other items of importance. To the front of the desk were the doors leading to the balcony and in-between were a few chairs and a couch for two. Lastly behind the desk were several pictures and documents, ranging from Ph.D.s and awards to pictures of family and friends. There was also a few Japanese swords lined up on the wall for display and lastly a fairly large cabinet filled with alcohol; mostly saké, but there were a few other drinks, though they were mostly an assortment of Asian teas.

Behind the desk sitting in a comfortable leather office chair was Minato still dressed in his earlier attire, sans the suit jacket and tie, he also had a few buttons unbuttoned at the top of his shirt. Currently drinking a cup of saké, Minato pondered over his conversation with Miya during dinner and if one was to ask where the lavender haired Sekirei was, she was currently using the bathroom in the hallway to take a shower.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**Dining Room**

_After Miya had changed into the clothes Minato had given to her and Minato had finished making diner. The Sekirei and Ashikabi duo had sat down in the dining room to enjoy their meal and as well discuss what had happened several moments ago, along with a few other things._

_After taking some time to explain everything to Minato, from what Sekirei and Ashikabi were to the Sekirei's ship crashing onto Earth. As well as explain who she was and the Disciplinary Squad, including the S Plan or more commonly known as the Sekirei Plan; the battle royal that he was now currently involved in due to becoming Miya's Ashikabi. To say that Minato was overwhelmed was an understanding, but it did not compare to the anger Minato had, though it was not directed at Miya if one was to wonder, but at a certain eccentric white haired chairman._

_"That bastard!" Minato said angrily as he slammed his fist onto the dining room table._

_ "Minato-sama?" Miya asked concerned about Minato._

_"Sumimasen, Miya-san. It's just I can't believe that the chairman of MBI would do something like that. Forcing you and your race to fight each other to stay with the one you love" Minato responded a bit more calm than before, but still angry._

_Miya's cheeks flushed at Minato's caring and concern for not just her, but her brethren._

_"_I did choose my destined one_" Miya thought before speaking up. "Arigatō Minato-sama"._

_"Arigatō? For what?" Minato asked a bit confused as to why Miya was thanking him._

_"For caring and your kindness" Miya answered._

_"Oh, well it's just that it's wrong for someone to do that. It just reminds me of what I witnessed when I was fighting up north" Minato said as his eyes gazed over for a moment as if remembering something, but he was broken out of his thoughts by Miya._

_"Minato-sama? Are you alright?" Miya asked._

_"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm alright I just got lost in my thoughts." Minato replied._

_"Would you like to talk about it?" Miya asked concerned._

_"No, it's nothing" Minato answered._

_Miya seeing as Minato does not wished to speak and not wanting to push him, decided to change the subject of the conversation._

_"The meal is very delicious Minato-sama" Miya complimented Minato on his cooking._

_"Huh, thanks, it's nothing really. I just used some of the skills a friend taught me. Also you don't have to address me as Minato-sama Miya-san, Minato's just fine" Minato responded._

_ "Then I will ask of you to just refer to me as Miya then" Miya responded._

_Minato nodded his head in confirmation, seeing as both of them were done with their meal. Minato stood up gathering the empty dishes and plates walked towards the sink in the kitchen, followed by Miya. The two soon reached the sink and placed the dirty dishes in. They then began to work in synch as Minato washed the plates, while Miya dried them before placing them back in the cabinets._

_"Minato" Miya spoke after putting another dish away._

_"Yes?" Minato asked after handing another wet plate to Miya._

_"Although I have not known you for that long, you don't seem to be the type to live in a overly large house like this, especially one with a private onsen and dozens of rooms" Miya stated her curiosity._

_"Well, to tell you the truth I didn't really choose to buy this house, a friend sold it to me when he heard I was looking for one" Minato answered._

_"A friend?"Miya asked._

_"Yeah, I met him during the war while serving in the military" Minato replied._

_"War?" Miya asked._

_ "To elaborate a terrorist group calling themselves Atarashī Yoake or New Dawn began raids and attacks all over Northern Japan. The authorities couldn't handle it and soon villages and towns began becoming occupied by the terrorists. While Parliament argued whether or not to sent military troops up north to put down the Atarashī Yoake. The Emperor though had a different idea." At this time Minato stopped washing the dishes to look up at the ceiling for a moment. Miya halted her drying to listen more. "The Emperor decided to instead send troops under his command, ones that Parliament didn't have power over; the Imperial Guard. Several brigades and regiments were sent up, but failed to stop the Atarashī Yoake as their numbers were greater than reported. The Atarashī Yoake's true numbers were tripled or at least double that of the Imperial Guards that were sent up north. When the Atarashī Yoake's numbers were revealed and the fact that the elite and famed Imperial Guard could not defeat them, Parliament reached a decision. Before I began attending Tokyo U I had joined the Japanese Defense Force or J.D.F. The J.D.F. is a special reserve force that is called in when needed. During my second year at the university the entire J.D.F. was called into action along with every other branch, from the army to the navy, we were all called up to responded to the national emergency. We were sent up north to assist the Imperial Guard in defeating the terrorists…" Minato started to trail off as he stared into space, a blank look on his face._

_"And?" Miya asked snapping Minato out of his trance._

_"Huh... Oh! Well, when I was up there I met Shiro-Shubō. He was a captain in the Imperial Guard, a few years older than me, I think, he never really said his age and I didn't ask. Anyway we became friends sometime later and continued to be friends after the war. I don't see him often now a days since I graduated Tokyo U and the fact he retired from his position as a commander in the Guard. I think he started his own company or something, he really doesn't speak much. Anyway we were having lunch one time and catching up. Somehow he knew I was looking for a house. I still don't know how he does that, but anyway he said he had a house in the area and was willing to sell it to me for a third of the price" Minato said._

_"A third? Was he in need of money?"Miya asked wondering why someone would sell a house of this caliber for such a low price._

_"No. He's actually quite wealthy. The reason, he said was: Friends and comrades look out for each other, no one gets left out or behind, we help each other no matter the reason" Minato answered as he continued to wash the dishes._

_"He sounds wise" Miya commented._

_"He is, and also stubborn or at least persistent. Considering that he did not accept anything else but his price." Minato stated._

_"Anyway, since we're finished, why don't you go have a shower in the bathroom upstairs in the hall?" Minato offered._

_"My, anxious to see me naked already?" Miya teased._

_Minato opened his mouth to reply, but closed it once the words registered in his mind. A blush came across his checks and if he didn't have some self-control a nosebleed would have happened when the image of Miya naked and wet appeared in his head._

_"N-no… That's not what I meant!" Minato exclaimed franticly, his calm countenance gone at being thought of a pervert._

_Miya giggled into her hand at Minato's reaction to her teasing. As the professional and calm doctor and former soldier was gone. "Fufufu. I'm just teasing Minato" Miya stated as she continued giggling._

_Minato sighed in relief as he wasn't being labeled a pervert by Miya. "Well, if you need me I'll be in my study. It's the first door at the end of the hall right next to the stairs"._

**_Flashback_**

* * *

Minato sighed as he laid his body into the back of his comfortable office chair. Taking a sip of his saké Minato could not help, but feel anger towards MBI, especially towards the chairman of MBI due to what they or mostly he has done to the Sekirei. Forcing them to fight each other to still with their Ashikabi, it was sickening. Minato was fortunate that he could rein his emotions enough that he could wait until Miya had finished his explanation just to express his anger at MBI. Fortunate had nothing to do with it as it was mostly due to his training and what he had seen during the war. Gripping his cup Minato would have likely crushed it if his cell phone didn't ring. Hearing the familiar ringtone Minato set the saké down on his desk and picked the phone up. Seeing the familiar number Minato answered. "Moshimoshi".

"Konbanwa Sahashi." A familiar voice spoke.

"Shubō. How have you been?" Minato responded.

"I've been fine. Also I thought I've told you, you no longer need to refer to me as your superior anymore" The voice replied.

Minato laughed at hearing the sight annoyance in the voice. "I know, but it's still fun to call you that _Shubō_" Minato teased.

"Hilarious" came the sarcastic reply. "Anyway how have you been and what have you been up to lately?"

"I've been fine. Nothing much has happened in the office the past week and at the university I'm just prepping my classes for the freshmen coming in and the seniors coming back" Minato answered.

"Isn't Yukari starting college this year?"

"Yeah, she is though I don't know which one since kā-san hasn't told me yet" Minato replied.

"It sounds as if she is going to attend Shinto University"

"You think so?" Minato asked.

"Not a hundred percent. Or do you think I've been keeping your sister and mother under surveillance with my agents?"

Before Minato could respond a feminine voice was heard "Minato could you tell me where I might find some clothes to sleep in".

Minato turned around only to blush and cover his nose to prevent a nosebleed when he saw Miya's body which was wrapped with a white towel that did little to hide her splendid curves, or shapely body and legs. She was also wet still, though mostly her hair. Minato was soon snapped out of his ogling by his former superior.

"Was that a woman's voice? By chance did you finally get a girlfriend? If you did, pardon my saying but, what took…beep…" He was cut off as Minato ended the call.

"Ahem, anyway I should be able to find some in my room. I'll go get them" Minato said before leaving the room to get them.

While waiting for Minato, Miya decided to have a look around Minato's study. Glancing around Miya's attention was caught by the pictures and other items on the wall behind Minato's desk. Walking up to the items and pictures in question Miya began to examine them. After finishing her examination her attention soon turned to the swords on the wall. The swords were all Japanese, mostly katana, and a few others. Miya picked up one of the katana that was very different form the other, but before she could examine it more closely, she heard Minato's footsteps and quickly placed it back. After placing it back Miya turned her head to see Minato returning.

"Alright the best I could do was one of my shirts. I hope you don't mind" Minato said holding up a white button-up long-sleeve shirt.

"That is not a problem" Miya replied. "Anyway who are these men in this picture" Miya asked looking at a picture with a group of men in formal military dress, though some had on different uniforms.

"That's my former unit along with a few others" Minato answered walking up to Miya and stopping next to her. As he began to look at the picture, some old memories started to resurface.

Seeing as some of the memories that Minato was remembering weren't pleasant, Miya decided to change that subject. "Who gave you these swords?"

"Their mine, a few were gifts though. You know how to use one?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I do" Miya answered.

"Same here, perhaps we should have a spar to test our skills" Minato suggested.

The two proceeded to converse until eventually Minato realized it was getting late and as well as the fact that Miya was still in just a towel.

* * *

After changing into his sleeping attire and setting a room up for Miya, Minato was just about to go to bed when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in".

The door opened after Minato had spoken. When the door fully opened the figure revealed behind the door was none other than Miya. She was dressed in the white button-up shirt Minato had given her along with her underwear.

"Is there something you need Miya?" Minato asked, making sure not to ogle Miya.

"No" Miya replied.

"A reason then?" Minato asked.

Miya's cheeks flushed slightly before she asked "Could I sleep with you tonight?"

Minato blinked once, then twice. Wondering if he had heard wrong, he then proceeded to uttered out the most intelligent response that could have been said in his position. "What?"

Miya's cheeks flushed a bit more. "I would like to sleep besides up tonight. If that troubles you then I'll take my lea…" Miya was cut off.

"No, no it's fine, no trouble what so ever" Minato responded waving his hands in front of him as his cheeks flushed as well.

"If you're uncomfortable then I can…" Miya was cut off again by Minato.

"No, it's fine" Minato quickly responded.

An awkward silence occurred for a few moments before one of them spoke.

"Well since, it's getting late why don't we…" Minato trailed off as he gestured to the bed.

Miya nodded as she mirrored Minato, who was getting in the bed. A few moments passed by before Miya spoke. "Thank you for allowing me to stay".

"It's no problem. Even you weren't a Sekirei I would've let you stayed until you were ready to go" Minato stated.

"Good night then Minato" Miya said.

"Good night and sweet dreams Miya" Minato responded.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Minato was awakened the next morning by the rays of light perturbing from the windows. He turned over and opened his eyes expecting to see Miya to still be asleep besides him, but saw no one there. Immediately Minato began to question whether or not yesterday's events were a dream, but Minato was snapped out of his thoughts when his nose caught whiff of a wonderful scent. Getting up Minato made his way downstairs to find the cause of the wonderful and delicious smell. Walking into the kitchen Minato did not expect to see Miya still in her sleeping attire and an apron cooking behind a stove. Blinking once, twice, three times Minato finally snapped out of his confused state when he spoke.

"Miya, what are you up doing in here?" Minato asked.

"Oh, Minato you're awake, and ohayō." Miya responded a bit startled by Minato managing to sneak up on her.

"Ohayō to you too and if you don't mind me asking what are you doing down here so early?" Minato asked again.

"I'm making breakfast" Miya replied with a smile. "I hope that's okay".

"Its fine" Minato replied. "It smells wonderful".

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind if I used one of your cookbooks" Miya said.

"It's not a problem. I never really had much use for those books, anyway what did you make?" Minato asked.

"Pancakes, omelets, bacon, and harsh browns" Miya answered.

"Ah, so you used one of the western cookbooks" Minato said.

Miya nodded. After their small conversation, Miya returned to her cooking, while Minato assisted by setting the table and helping when called for. When all was done the two sat down and ate. Miya waited while Minato took the first bite.

"Mmm… Delicious!" Minato exclaimed before digging in more.

Miya giggled at Minato's reaction. "I take it then that my cooking's to your liking?"

"This is some of the best I've tasted so far." Minato stated.

Miya felt her cheeks flush slightly at the compliment. "Thank you. Your cooking last night was good as well".

"Not as good as yours though" Minato stated.

* * *

**Later**

After finishing their breakfast and cleaning up their mess, the Ashikabi and Sekirei proceeded to get dressed. Minato in a French blue polo, tan slacks, and black shoes, while Miya was dressed in the clothes Minato had given her yesterday. After they were done the two left Minato's house to gather some clothes for Miya at the suggestion of Minato since it was obvious that she was going to stay for a while.

The two visited various stores to purchase what Miya would and might need to wear, from casual clothes and sleepwear to shoes and even underwear. Though when trying on the latter, one certain lavender haired Sekirei decided to tease a certain raven haired Ashikabi, by modeling in front of him in some lingerie, causing the latter's reaction, which was quite humorous and entertaining to watch. After finishing up the shopping and picking up a few more items Minato had needed to buy as well and then stopping by the house to drop them off, the Ashikabi and Sekirei were currently walking around the streets of Tokyo. Miya, though was in a different set of clothes , having had changed back at the house so that she no longer needed use the borrowed clothes anymore. Currently Miya was in a long-sleeve lavender blouse and a white skirt, along with a pair of white shoes. The two were currently conversing on a few topics as they walked the streets of Tokyo.

"So while you are a doctor, you also work at Shinto University as a professor" Miya asked.

"Well, part-time professor. I don't teach every day, as I'm needed at my practice" Minato replied.

"Now since we're done shopping, why don't we grab something to eat? I know a great café nearby" Minato suggested.

Before Miya could answer Minato's cell phone rang, alerting him to a text message. Taking out his phone and opening it, Minato looked at the text and then exclaimed "Oh, crap!"

"Is something wrong Minato?" Miya asked wondering what had gotten Minato worked up.

"I almost forgot that I planned to eat lunch with my kā-san and sister. It's a good thing Yukari texted me asking how long before I arrive" Minato answered.

Before Miya could say anything else, she was whisked off her feet by Minato who then proceeded to rush towards his car.

* * *

**Later at a Café**

Minato, after parking his car walked into the restaurant with Miya. Spotting a familiar raven haired girl with blue eyes, wearing what looked like a school uniform; which consisted of a long-sleeved white blouse and black skirt. Minato quickly made his way towards them with Miya in tow.

Once the Ashikabi and Sekirei reached their destination, the raven haired girl jumped up from her seat. "There you are! What took you so long onii-chan?!" the girl exclaimed while pointing at Minato, not noticing Miya behind him.

"Gomen'nasai! Sorry Yukari. I just got hung up on a few errands" Minato responded quickly.

Yukari was about to retort, but stopped when noticing an unfamiliar face to her behind her older brother.

"Eh, onii-chan. Who's this?" Yukari asked, while looking at Miya.

Minato turned his gaze to where Yukari was pointing and quickly remembered that he had dragged Miya here with him. Minato's mind quickly started to think of excuses to tell Yukari so that she wouldn't find out about the Sekirei Plan, but before he could say anything Miya spoke.

"Miya, #01, I'm Minato's…" Miya was cut off by Minato who quickly blurted out "Girlfriend!"

The air became silent as Yukari stared at the Ashikabi and Sekirei duo with a blank expression. Minato swallowed the saliva in his mouth as he awaited Yukari's reaction. Even though he was a trained soldier and had fought in a war against numerous foes, his mother and his younger sister at times could still instill fear into him, when it came to a few things, mostly big things; such as Minato walking in on his sister drying herself off after a shower, currently now counted as a very big thing.

After a moment of silence Yukari finally uttered a sound. "Girl…friend…?"

"Yes" Minato responded calmly trying to make sure nothing happens and as well calm Yukari.

Too late…

"A girlfriend! When did you get a girlfriend?!"

* * *

**The second chapter of my story. My apologies for the long wait, but my schedule has become increasingly full, not to mention all of the others things I have to do, but I will update sooner or later, preferably sooner, but that will depend on my free time. Also thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story, and a bigger thanks to those who favorited my story.**

**Also see if you can guess where Takami's weapon comes from. A cookie to all who can.**

**Now onto more important things, the votes have come in and have been tallied. Now the winner is… Uzume!**

**Also as a side note to those who say that I might be worried about overpowering Minato. Don't worry, I'm not, I know that since Miya is a very powerful Sekirei that if there is no one equal or at least near her power she'll overshadow the other Sekirei, so I have a plan for that so Miya doesn't overshadow Minato's other Sekirei. **

**Now another item that I need help on. I see a lot of you requested Akitsu to be in and some not so much, to be truthful I've been thinking about it and I have yet to come to a conclusion, send your suggestions as it may or may not sway my thoughts. I'm hoping to come to a conclusion of whether Akitsu will be in Minato's flock or not before Chapter: III.**

**Now a list of who is in Minato's harem or will be, keep in mind that this is not everyone as I would rather keep some secret as to make a surprise.**

**Minato's Harem:**

**Miya – #01 - Winged**

**Matsu – #02 – N/A**

**Kazehana – #03 – N/A**

**Tuskiumi – #09 – N/A**

**Uzume – #10 – N/A**

**Others – ?**

**Also feel free to suggest Sekirei for Minato as I'm open to them, but note that they might not be used, as I want to keep Minato's harem between a minimum of 6-8 or 10-12 at the maximum.**

**Also before I forget, there is no Japanese Self-Defense Force in this story. The Japanese Military is a regular military like China's, England's, the United States', etc. The Japanese Defense Force mention in this chapter is a special reserve force, kind of like a National Guard or emergency reaction force.**

**See you next time on ****_Sekirei: Wings & Wagtails_****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei. I only own the plot of this story._**

* * *

**Chapter: III**

* * *

**_Pervious on Sekirei: Wings & Wagtails_**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Café **

_"Eh, onii-chan. Who's this?"_

_"Miya, I'm Minato's…" "Girlfriend"_

_"Girl…friend…?"_

* * *

**Present**

"A girlfriend! When the hell did you get a girlfriend?!" Yukari yelled attracting the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"Shhh… Quite down Yukari, I'll explain, but let's sit down first. We're attracting too much attention" Minato said trying to calm his sister down.

"Tsk…Fine, whatever, but it better be good!" Yukari said menacingly as she sat back down at the table she was previously sitting at, Minato followed with Miya in tow.

After everyone in the restaurant returned their attention to what they were formerly doing, Yukari began her interrogation.

"Alright, spill it. When did you get a girlfriend? Why don't I know? And why didn't you tell me about having a girlfriend?" Yukari spoke, asking question after question, not allowing Minato to answer.

"One at a time Yukari" Minato said, attempting to halt the onslaught of questions from Yukari.

After Yukari halted her interrogation, and after ordering and receiving their drinks, Minato decided it was time to answer Yukari's questions.

Taking a sip of his drink, Minato spoke calmly. "I had just recently gotten a girlfriend that is why you didn't know, because it was just recently".

"How recently?" Yukari questioned, arching a brow.

"About a week ago, give or take a few days" Minato replied.

"Alright then how did you two meet? Because I don't recognize her at all" Yukari asked, pressing on her interrogation.

"We just met this year, and had only gone on a few dates. We've just recently became a couple. And the reason why you two haven't met was because up until now you haven't visited me and I haven't had the time to visit you, Oji-san, and Obā-san" Minato answered, before taking a sip of his tea.

"Hmm… I see" Yukari said suspiciously, as she eyed Minato for a moment, before moving her gaze towards Miya, who had been silent during the interrogation.

"Anyway, what's your name? I didn't catch it, sorry" Yukari asked.

"It's Miya" Miya replied as she sipped her tea.

"How about your last name?" Yukari said.

"It's Asama Miya" Minato answered for Miya, knowing that she didn't have a surname.

Miya just nodded, following Minato's lead.

"Hmm…" Yukari eyed the Ashikabi and Sekirei suspiciously for a few moments, before backing off.

"Alright, fine, I guess you're telling the truth. Though I think you're holding something back. But for now I'll let it slide" Yukari said.

Minato silently released a sigh of relief.

"By the way where kā-san?" Minato asked.

Before Yukari could answer, her phone suddenly rang. Pulling out and seeing she had gotten a message, read it.

"Who's it from?" Minato asked.

"Kā-san" Yukari answered.

"What does it say?" Minato asked.

"She says that she got tied up at work and can't make" Yukari answered.

At this point a waitress came to take their orders. After taking their orders and leaving, the three began to speak with one another. Minato and Yukari; catching up on what has happened in each other's lives, Minato being careful as to not say anything that might tip Yukari off, while Yukari and Miya chatted to get to know another; the latter being assisted by Minato, until the waitress came back with their meals.

* * *

**Sometime Later**

After finishing their meal and paying for it, though Minato had ended up paying because Yukari had "conveniently" "forgotten" her wallet. The three were currently outside of the restaurant saying their goodbyes.

"You sure you're going to be alright getting to the station?" Minato asked, concerned about his younger sister.

"I'm sure. It's just a few blocks" Yukari answered.

"I can take you there if you want" Minato offered.

"No need. Also you don't need to worry about my safety. I can take care of myself" Yukari responded.

Before Minato could respond, a black sedan pulled up. After stopping a man came out of the driver's side. He wore a black suit and tie, with a white dress shirt, a pair of black shoes, and also a pair of black sunglasses to conceal his eyes. He also had a platinum colored pin on his suit. All in all one could say he looked as if he worked for a secret government agency or something due to how he was dressed.

"Sahashi Yukari?" the man asked.

"Yes?" Yukari responded.

"Kimura Hiro. I'm here to drive you to the rail station" the man said.

"Drive me?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, your mother sent me to drive you, when she couldn't come" Hiro answered.

"Kā-san?" Yukari and Minato both asked.

"Yes, your mother requested my employer to send someone to drive you to the station"

"Why? She knows that I can take care of myself" Yukari replied.

"I do not know of all the details, only what I have been told" Hiro answered politely.

"_Sigh_… I guess that answers nothing" Yukari said with a sigh.

"Fine, fine" Yukari said while waving her hand dismissingly. "At least I get a free ride".

Opening the door to the vehicle Hiro gestured for Yukari to get in. Before entering the vehicle, Yukari turned to her older brother.

"Sayōnara onii-chan. I'll see you next time" Yukari said with a wave.

"Sayōnara Yukari" Minato said, waving goodbye as Yukari entered the vehicle.

After Yukari had entered the vehicle and Hiro had closed the door, Minato proceeded to walk back to her car. Miya followed, but not without giving one last glance towards Hiro.

"Minato" Miya said.

"Yes?" Minato responded turning his head towards Miya's.

"I have I strange feeling that Kimura-san isn't just a regular…" Miya wasn't able to finish when Minato spoke.

"Driver" Minato finished for Miya.

"How…" Miya started.

"Did I know?" Miya nodded. "Well, it's due to how he held himself, by the looks of it he's probably former military, now working private security. My kā-san probably wanted to make sure Yukari got home safely and arranged for someone to drive when she couldn't" Minato answered.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Teito Tower, MBI Headquarters**

**Takami's Office**

In Takami's office we find the woman in question at her desk going through quite a bit of paperwork and files, all while smoking a cigarette in the dark, her only light being the lamp on her desk that she had on.

"I thought you said you were going to quit that habit of yours?" a male voice said from the shadows.

It was obvious that Takami was familiar with the man as she had no reaction, and continued to go through the files stacked on her desk.

"I did, but this helps relieve stress when dealing with that lunatic" Takami replied.

"Very well, it is not my place to say what you do with your life, but Minato would have complained about this habit of your. In fact didn't he do such a thing several times in the past?" the man asked still choosing to reside in the shadows.

"Cut the crap and get to the point already. I'm held up on all this paperwork and I don't have time for these little conversations" Takami said annoyed.

"Very well, your daughter; Yukari has been picked up and has been safely driven to the rail station" the man said.

"Good. How much do I owe you?" Takami asked.

"My usually, but since this was about Minato's imouto, no charge" the man said.

"Really?" Takami asked.

"Yes. Minato and I are friends. I don't charge to help friends, but don't think I won't charge you or MBI next time" the man said.

"I get the point. I just don't want Yukari to get involved with what going on" Takami stated.

"And what is that exactly? You were either quite vague or said nothing" the man asked.

"Nothing that you need to know"

"I shall take my leave then"

* * *

**Sahashi Minato's Residence**

Minato's BMW soon arrived back to his home. After parking and exiting the vehicle, the two proceeded to walk towards the house, while continuing their conversation they had on the ride home.

"So your mother works for a pharmaceutical company?"

"Sort of, she and her employers mostly work on antibiotics for biological weapons".

"So that's why her company has contracted a private security firm?"

"Assuming, yes"

"There are a lot of terrorists and criminals that wouldn't like it if their chemical weapons were rendered ineffective if there was already a cure or a counter for it. They would also love to get their hands on a sample of a chemical agent to use or sell as a weapon"

"Hence the security"

"Yep"

The two of them suddenly stopped when they noticed a large box in front of Minato's front door.

"What's this?" Minato asked, looking at the box.

"I don't know" Miya replied, eyeing the box as well.

Deciding to see what it was, Minato took out a Swiss Army Knife he carried in his pocket and knelt down. But before opening it Minato immediately examined the box for any surprises on the mystery box. Seeing as there were none, Minato cautiously and carefully opened the box, alert for any surprises.

After cutting the tape and seal on the box carefully, and seeing that nothing happened, Minato proceeded to open the box slowly. After opening the box completely and nothing has happen still, Minato decided it was safe to see what was in the box.

"What the?" Minato asked confused as he looked inside the box.

Inside the box was a nodachi with a purple hilt, there were also several outfits of the same design: a tight leather black top, a black miniskirt, black stockings, and lastly a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on its back and shoulders.

Minato's question was soon answered by Miya.

"That's my sword and the outfit I wore when I was in the Disciplinary Squad" Miya stated.

'This is what you wore?" Minato asked, picturing Miya in the tight black leather clothing, but quickly canceled his thoughts as he nearly gained a nosebleed.

"Is the clothing weird?" Miya asked, wondering if her Ashikabi thought that it didn't look good on her.

"N-no, I mean no, it's not. I'm just surprised that… Never mind, just… never mind" Minato responded, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"So this is your sword?" Minato asked as he picked up the nodachi.

"Yes" Miya answered. "It's the sword MBI gave me".

"MBI? Wait, does that mean that they're the ones who sent this?" Minato questioned.

"Probably they're the only ones who could have had my sword, not to mention my uniform" Miya replied.

"Why would they send it though?" Minato questioned.

"Probably for the Sekirei Plan" Miya answered.

At that, Minato's demeanor changed to a… less calm one, remembering that MBI were the ones forcing Miya and her race to fight each other just to stay with their Ashikabi. Seeing Minato's demeanor change, Miya quickly changed the subject.

"Though I do not know why they would send my old uniform. I wonder if it still fits?" Miya asked no one in particular as she took one of the black tops out.

"Perhaps it's time for another modeling session, ne Minato" Miya teased.

Minato's cheeks flushed at Miya's teasing, remembering when Miya had decided to mess with him by modeling some interesting clothes in front of him.

* * *

**Next Morning**

We currently find Miya in bed in the master bedroom. She was dressed in a purple nightgown that Minato had brought for her the day before. Miya was sleeping quite peacefully as she laid in bed, but she was soon awoken from her slumber by the rays of light emanating from the windows. Opening her eyes she expected to see Minato still in bed with her, but was surprised to see the space next to her empty. Sitting up, Miya looked around the room. Her attention was soon turned to some noises coming from the backyard of the residence.

* * *

**Backyard**

In the backyard of the Minato's house, was none other than Minato himself. Minato was dressed in a white karategi or gi as he practiced martial arts. Currently Minato was practicing on a wooden training dummy, not noticing a certain lavender haired beauty watching from afar.

"So this is where you were" Miya said.

Minato stopped what he was doing and turned to see Miya standing behind him.

"What are you doing down here so early? I didn't think you would be awake already" Minato said.

"I could say the same to you" Miya responded.

"I'm doing my usually morning training" Minato answered.

"Usually? But you didn't do this yesterday" Miya questioned.

"I kind of forgot" Minato said sheepishly as he gave a light laugh.

"Would you like a sparring partner?" Miya offered.

"Perhaps another time, I have to get ready for work soon" Minato replied.

"Then perhaps I can come along with you?" Miya asked.

Minato thought for a moment, coming up with no reason why Miya couldn't, answered "Sure, I don't see why not".

"Then I'll get breakfast ready, while you get cleaned" Miya said as she turned around and began to head back into the house.

* * *

**Later**

After finishing breakfast and getting dressed, Minato along with Miya left the house in Minato's BMW. Minato was dressed in a black suit and tie, with a white dress shirt. Miya was in a purple camisole and a white skirt. As Minato drove, Miya decided to start up a conversation with Minato.

"Exactly what do you do at work?" Miya asked curious about her Ashikabi's occupation.

"Well, as I said before I'm a doctor. Though I don't really do much as I'm stuck doing paperwork most of the time" Minato answered.

"Paperwork?" Miya questioned.

"Yeah, medical forums, medication requests, supply requisitions, etc." Minato said.

"Anyway it comes with the job of running your own business whether medical or something else. Being the one in charge would entitle the boss to a ton of paperwork. Though don't just think that my job is solely working in an office signing papers. I personally perform checkups on my patients and among other things when I have the time" Minato said.

"I mean what kind of doctor would I be if I didn't check on my own patients?" Minato asked with a chuckle.

Soon Minato slowed the car down and made a turn into a parking lot. Heading towards a reserved spot in the parking lot, Minato pulled the vehicle to a stop, before putting it into park. After exiting the vehicle and Minato grabbing his briefcase, the Ashikabi and Sekirei proceeded to walk out of the parking lot.

Miya was soon greeted to a very surprising sight. Instead of an average sized practice she was expecting, before her was a large building that looked similar to a hospital.

"This is where you work?" Miya asked, surprised.

Minato chuckled "I guess I should of given you a heads up first" Minato said.

"This does not look like a regular practice. It looks more like a hospital building" Miya commented.

Rubbing the back of his head Minato replied "Well, truth be told at first I didn't imagine my practice would end up like this".

"What do you mean?" Miya asked.

"Remember when I said that my old superior was rich?" Minato asked.

Miya nodded.

"Well, when I first opened my practice he was an investor." Minato said.

"That doesn't explain things though" Miya said.

"Well to elaborate at first it was just a small practice, but when it began to grow as more patients came, more investors came as well. Now to make this short, we've had to expand to accommodate and also to upgrade and update." Minato said.

"So they went overboard with the upgrade?" Miya asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, that's not entirely true, but I'll explain later on after work, I rather not be late" Minato said as he checked the time on his watch.

"Gomen'nasai, Minato. Sorry I didn't mean to be a bother" Miya apologized.

"No, no, you're not. It's just that most of my schedule today consists of paperwork and meetings so I would rather use the time I have before that to check up on some patients I've acquainted with than to do something other than paperwork" Minato said, trying to assuring Miya she was no bother.

"Alright then, if you say so" Miya said.

The two then proceeded to enter the building where the sight was of a busy lobby. Nurses, patients, and others can be seen moving around.

"Is is always this busy?" Miya asked.

"At times, considering that we're known as one of the best medical practices around the area" Minato replied.

"There you are Dr. Sahashi" a voice called out.

Minato and Miya turned their head towards the location of voice. They both saw a woman dressed in a standard nurse's uniform carrying several folders approaching them.

"Ah, Kana-san how was weekend?" Minato asked.

"Great! Did you enjoy yours?" the nurse asked, giving Minato a smile, that Miya for some reason did not like, especially since Minato smiled back.

"Mine was fine" Minato replied.

"Minato, who is this?" Miya asked.

"Um, Dr. Sahashi who's this?" Kana asked, just noticing Miya's presence

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce the two of you. Miya this is Kana; she works for me as a nurse and at times my assistant in the morning. Kana-san this is Miya…" Minato began, but was cut off.

"His girlfriend" Miya interrupted.

"Girlfriend? Oh my! Dr. Sahashi! When did you get a girlfriend?" Kana asked excitedly, a bit too excitedly as she had gained the attention of a few nurses who were nearby.

"Uh… Not that long ago" Minato answered; a bit unease.

"How long ago" Kana asked, the nearby nurses now interested, as they whispered and giggled while looking at Minato.

"Just recently" Minato answered, glancing at the nearby giggling nurses, before turning back to Kana. "Anyway, do you anything for me today?"

"Oh, I almost forgot" Kana said as she fished out a piece of paper out of one of the folders she was carrying. Handing it to Minato, said "This is your schedule for the day, as you requested most of the morning has been freed for you to check on any of the patients".

"Arigatō Kana-san" Minato thanked.

Kana smiled "No problem Doctor. Oh, and if you're planning to go check up on patients again, Miss Hidaka would really be glad for a visit from her favorite doctor" Kana said, before walking away to resume her work.

"Hmm… It has been a while since I've seen Chiho-chan"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. My schedule has been a bit hectic, not to mention I was having a bit of writer's block.**

**Also I'm not too sure or satisfied about how I wrote this chapter. Reviews, advice, etc. is welcome, if helpful.**

**Also a cookie, well a digital cookie for everyone who guessed that the "weapon" Takami had used on Minaka was the attendance book that Chifuyu uses on people in Infinite Stratos.**

**Also for anyone who is wondering why Minato's practice is larger than an average practice, it's because I needed a way to put Chiho in, and I don't think that a regular medical practice could accommodate for the necessary needs and requirements for someone of Chiho's condition. Plus the fact that I didn't want her to be stuck in a hospital owned by Higa. **

**Minato's Flock:**

**Miya – #01 - Winged**

**Matsu – #02 – N/A**

**Kazehana – #03 – N/A**

**Tuskiumi – #09 – N/A**

**Uzume – #10 – N/A**

**Others – N/A: Will be revealed later on.**

**As usually any suggestions are welcomed.**

**See you next time on _Sekirei: Wings & Wagtails_!**


End file.
